The Game
by Akayuki Ai
Summary: Permainan mustahil yang akan menentukan nasibnya.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, Typo bertebaran, abal.**

 **Yang ga suka di persilahkan kembali.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading.. ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang gadis tengah terduduk lemah. Kedua tangannya memegang pedang yang ia tancapkan. Kepalanya tertunduk, menampakkan helai indigo dari tudung yang ia kenakan. Ia masih kelelahan meskipun sudah memulihkan HPnya. Mungkinkah karena ia masih pemula?

Berawal dari kekesalan dua minggu yang lalu karena sang ayah berencana menjodohkannya sebagai bentuk kerja sama antar perusahaan, ia terjun dalam game. Bernegoisasi pun percuma. Dan besok adalah pertemuannya. Meluapkan kekesalan dengan hunting sendirian sepertinya ide yang buruk. Karna pada akhirnya ia terjebak dalam kastil berlabirin yang di penuhi dengan monster. Apa yang bisa lebih buruk dari ini? Ugh, jika bisa ia ingin log out sekarang.

Lima monster bergigi tajam dengan kapak besar sudah bersiap untuk menyerang

'Sial! Tidak ada kemungkinan untuk keluar dari situasi ini.'

Gadis itu bangkit menerjang kelima monster.

Trang! Trang! Trang!

Sratzh!

Bagus, ia berhasil menebas salah satu dari mereka. Ia terus memainkan pedangnya, bertahan dan menyerang.

Serangan mendadak dari belakang. Kondisi tubuh membuatnya kurang waspada. Hanya mampu terbelalak saat monster itu mengayunkan kapaknya. Memejamkan matanya.

'aku.. berakhir..'

SRATZH!

Darah. Miliknyakah? Tapi ia tak merasakan apapun.

"Hey, bodoh!"

Gadis itu membuka matanya. Monster yang menyerangnya telah ambruk, tergantikan dengan pemuda raven dengan pakaian serba hitam berdiri dengan angkuh.

'Dia...'

"Kau mau diam di situ dan berakhir konyol heh?"

'Ugh, dia lagi. Kenapa dia selalu ikut campur.' Sebenarnya ia sangat berterima kasih karena pemuda ini telah menyelamatkannya dua kali. Yang pertama saat ia baru saja bermain dan tak tau cara memainkan pedang.

"Berdiri! Aku tangani yang belakang."

Monster yang lain mulai berdatangan dan pertarungan di mulai.

SRAAATZZH!

Pemuda itu menyeringai, nampaknya ia sangat menyukai tubuhnya terciprat darah. Monster-monster itu bukan tandingan yang sepadan untuk pemuda raven. Kecepatan dan ketangkasannya mampu menumbangkan semuanya hanya dalam hitungan menit.

"Akhirnya muncul juga." Gadis indigo mengalihkan pandangannya pada apa yang dilihat pemuda itu. Sosok mengerikan dengan postur besar menjulang.

'Bossnya, b-besar sekali.'

"Akan ku selesaikan ini." Ucapan pemuda itu menghentikannya dari keterkejutan.

"Tidak! Kita selesaikan bersama." Jika pemuda itu menyelesaikannya maka sia-sia saja ia kemari.

Pemuda itu terdiam, berpikir. "Baik, kita lihat apa kau mampu."

'Cih, sombong sekali.'

"Mulai saja tuan angkuh."

Mereka melesat melancarkan serangan, bertahan, menghindar, mengecoh saling bekerja sama. Dan akhirnya serangan terakhir keduanya menumbangkan Boss.

 _"Boss dikalahkan. Cloud level up. Yuna level up."_ Pemberitahuan yang membuat Yuna bernafas lega.

'Teknik yang lumayan untuk seorang pemula.' Cloud tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

Yuna mengerjapkan matanya. Sejak kapan dia pingsan? Mencoba untuk duduk. Ugh, kepalanya terasa berputar.

"Sudah sadar rupanya." Sepertinya ia tau siapa pemilik suara itu. Mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping.

'Cloud-san.'

"Baguslah, aku bisa log out sekarang." Seraya berdiri meninggalkan pohon tempat ia duduk bersandar.

"T-tunggu, Cloud-san." Cloud menghentikan langkahnya. Pemuda ini memang angkuh dan menyebalkan. Tapi rasanya sangat tidak pantas jika Yuka tak berterima kasih.

"Terima kasih telah menolongku."

"Hn." Kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya.

'Respon macam apa itu! Huh, menyebalkan! Aku menyesal mengatakan itu.'

.

.

.

Bercermin sekali lagi sebelum ia turun. Dress violet simpel dan ia memasang jepitan rambut disebelah kanan. Gadis itu tersenyum. Sedikit berharap hari ini tidak seburuk dan semenyebalkan yang ia kira. Karena berdasarkan gosip yang beredar pemuda yang akan ia temui adalah orang yang dingin dan angkuh.

"Hinata-nee, apa kau sudah selasai? Tou-san menunggumu." Gadis barnama Hinata itu menoleh ke tempat adiknya berdiri.

"Aku sudah selesai, Hanabi-chan."

"Nee-chan cantik, tapi jangan pasang muka masam ya, aku tau nee-chan kesal. Maaf aku tidak bisa membantu apapun." Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan adiknya.

"Tak apa Hanabi-chan."

.

.

.

"Fugaku, Mikoto sudah lama menunggu?" Hiashi berbasa basi sambil menyalami keduanya.

"Tidak juga." Timpal Fugaku.

"Ini putriku yang ku ceritakan."

"Aku Hyuuga Hinata." Membungkuk hormat.

"Ah, manis sekali," ujar Mikoto memuji.

"T-terima kasih Uchiha-san." Hinata tersenyum malu. Sebelumnya Hinata sudah di beri tahu tentang keluarga Uchiha dari Tou-sannya.

"Dimana putramu itu?"

"Dia akan terlambat, sebaiknya kita santai dulu."

Lima belas menit mereka habiskan untuk berbincang, seperti dimana Hinata akan melanjutkan kuliah dan pertanyaan lain yang membuat keluarga Uchiha khususnya Mikoto mengenal gadis Hyuuga lebih jauh. Dan putra keluarga Uchiha itu belum juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Membuat Hinata mulai kesal.

"Ah, itu dia,"suara Mikoto meredakan kekesalannya. Hinata menoleh ke arah pintu masuk restoran. Seorang pemuda mendekati meja mereka. Gadis itu terbelalak.

'C-cloud-san.'

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: bingung mau cuap cuap kayak gimana tapi terimakasih udah mampir.. ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**

 **.**

 **.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

.

.

Trang! Sratzh!

'Tak kusangka orang itu adalah Cloud.'

Sratzh! Monster itu mati dalam sekali tebas. Yuna menerjang yang lainnya.

'Sial! Kebetulan macam apa?'

Sratzh! Sratzh! Sratzh!

'Aaargh, tatapan bibi Mikoto membuatku tak bisa menolak.' Monster di sampingnya mengayunkan senjata.

Duagh! Beruntung Yuna bisa menghindar dengan melompat ke samping. Dengan cepat ia mendekati monster itu. Menebas kakinya.

'Dan kenapa dia diam saja!' Melompat lalu menusuk kepalanya.

'Diantara sekian orang, kenapa harus ayam jelek itu!' Monster itu tewas.

'Sebenarnya.., dia tampan,' menggelengkan kepalanya. 'Sial! apa yang ku pikirkan?'

"Hey, Yuna-chan!" Teriakan gadis bercepol membuat ia bangkit dan menghampiri timnya.

"Kalian bilang kita berburu, kenapa malah duduk santai dan hey, dimana kalian mendapatkan buah?" Pemuda bertato segitiga di pipi melemparkan apel, dengan sigap ia menangkapnya.

"Kau menghabisi semua monster itu dengan membabi buta, jadi kami putuskan untuk menonton." Jelas gadis bercepol.

"Maaf Doll-chan, aku sedang kesal."

"Kau bisa berbagi dengan kami?" Pemuda berponi rata menimpali. Yuna nampak berpikir.

"Tawaranmu ditolak Grin, pembicaraan antar wanita akan lebih baik, bagaimana?"

"Um, baiklah."

"Bicarakan itu diperjalanan." Ujar pemuda berkacamata hitam yang telah bersiap untuk pergi.

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Oh, iya. Maaf kami belum memberitahumu," timpal Doll sambil berdiri lalu di ikuti dengan Yuna. Keduanya berjalan mengikuti yang lainnya.

"Ada sebuah turnamen antar tim yang akan diadakan di kota. Dan sekarang kita pergi untuk mendaftar."

"Hah? Kenapa aku tidak diberi tahu."

"Kami baru saja membicarakannya saat kau sibuk dengan monster monster itu."

"Ah, g-gomen."

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu kesal." Yuna menghela nafas.

"Tou-san menjodohkanku sebagai bentuk kerja sama. Dan putra mereka sangat menyebalkan."

"Kami di beri waktu untuk saling mengenal. Tapi sepertinya aku tidak akan tahan berada di dekatnya walau satu menit."

"Ya ampun, memang semenyebalkan apa dia?"

"Sangat menyebalkan, dingin dan tak berperasaan. Aku ingin mengajukan keberatan, tapi ibunya terlihat berharap. Aku jadi tidak berani mengatakannya. Apalagi dia cuma diam dan malah menatapku terus menerus. Menjengkelkan." Entah apa yang membuat Doll tertawa geli saat mendengarnya.

"Apa yang lucu?"

"Katakan Yuna-chan, kau kesal atau senang saat dia menatapmu?"

"Apa maksudmu, tentu saja aku kesal."

"Tapi kenapa wajahmu memerah saat mengatakannya?"

"A-apaaa?! A-aku tidak..,"

"Hey, gadis gadis. Kalian melakukan pembicaraan pribadi atau apa? Seluruh hutan bisa tau jika begitu." Pemuda bertato itu melancarkan protes.

"G-gomen Wolf-kun."

"Apa kau ingin membatalkan perjodohan itu?" Kali ini Doll berbicara lebih pelan. Yuna mengangguk.

"Temui dia dan bekerja sama."

"Hah?!"

"Kau tidak tau apa yang di pikirkanya tentang perjodohan itu kan? Diam bukan berarti setuju."

'Benar juga, kenapa tak terfikirkan sebelumnya.' Sejak pertemuan ia memang belum memikirkan solusi, karna terlalu kesal tentu saja.

.

.

Hinata bergegas pergi ke fakultas dimana seharusnya Uchiha Sasuke berada. Entah kebetulan atau memang Tou-sannya sengaja membuat ia kuliah di universitas yang sama.

'Tunggu,' mengambil ponsel dari saku celana lalu mengirim pesan. Tentang nomer handphone pemuda itu, ia tidak mungkin memilikinya jika bukan karena orang tua mereka. Tak lama ia mendapat balasan. Gadis itu menggeram kesal, pasalnya Sasuke hanya membalas 'Hn.' Dengan cepat ia membalas.

Aku sudah di depan gedung fakultasmu. Temui aku sekarang.

Tidak. Kau yang kemari.

Baik. Kau dimana.

Tidak ada balasan. Sepertinya ia harus bertanya. Hinata memilih untuk bertanya pada laki laki untuk menghindari gosip. Apa lagi pemuda itu adalah senpainya.

"Permisi, apa kau melihat Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Maaf, aku tidak melihatnya."

"Permisi, apa kalian melihat Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Ya, dia di kantin."

"Terima kasih." Membungkuk lalu pergi.

Sedikit sepi, dan tak ada Sasuke. Kemana lagi pemuda itu.

Entah sudah berapa orang yang ia tanyai. Sudah tak terhitung pula pesan dan panggilan yang keluar. Dan tak ada satupun jawaban yang membuat ia menemui Sasuke. Seperti bermain petak umpet, padahal sebentar lagi ia ada kelas.

'Ayam itu benar benar! Hanya untuk bicara saja seperti ini. Bagaimana kalau aku menikah dengannya apa seperti ini juga. Tunggu! Apa yang ku pikirkan?'

Bruk! Karena terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya, ia jadi menabrak orang yang terburu buru.

"Gomen," dengan cekatan Hinata membantu mengambil buku yang jatuh.

"Tak apa, aku juga yang ceroboh." Tunggu, Hinata kenal suara ini. Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangan untuk memastikan pemiliknya.

"Doll-chan?"

"Yuna-chan?"

"Kyaaa, itu benar kau?"

"Ya ampun, aku tak percaya kita bertemu di dunia nyata." Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah, mereka lupa tujuan masing masing.

.

.

Hinata berjalan di koridor sambil bersenandung ria. Rupanya bertemu dengan gadis bercepol membuat moodnya bagus. Suara dering handphone menghentikan kegiatannya. Segera ia tekan tombol untuk menjawab panggilan.

"Halo, Neji-nii?"

"Hinata, aku tak bisa menjemputmu."

"Kenapa?"

"Ada urusan mendadak. Tidak apa apa kan?"

"Baiklah, aku bisa pulang sendiri, nii-san tak perlu khawatir."

"Hati-hati."

"Ya, terima kasih Neji-nii," lalu sambungan telfon di putus. Mengecek jam di layar ponsel. Delapan menit lagi bis lewat, ia harus bergegas jika tak ingin menunggu bis selanjutnya. Memasukkan kembali handphone lalu berlari secepat yang ia bisa.

'Harus cepat, harus cepat.' Sesekali ia melihat jam tangannya. 'Aku harus sam.,'

"Kyaaa!" Brak!

Hinata mengaduh kesakitan. Kakinya tersandung dan ia tak tau jika ada orang yang berjalan di ujung tikungan.

Aneh, ia tak merasa tubuhnya membentur lantai. Sejak kapan lantai bisa sehangat itu.

'T-tunggu dulu, ini bukan lantai, i-ini,'

"Sampai kapan kau di sana hah?" Suara yang familiar. Hinata membuka matanya untuk memastikan. Ia sungguh kaget dan malu pasalnya ia menindih, 'Uchiha Sasuke.' Dengan segera ia berdiri dan memungut tasnya.

"G-gomen." Sasuke menatapnya dengan tajam. Melihat Sasuke ia jadi teringat sesuatu.

"Hn."

"A-ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu."

"Hn, bicaralah."

"Sasuke-kun!" Sayup sayup terdengar sekelompok gadis memanggil. Belum sempat bicara Sasuke menarik lengannya, masuk ke kelas terdekat.

'Aw, kakiku.'

Langkah kaki semakin terdengar jelas. Sangat dekat dengan kelas yang mereka masuki.

"Ah, kita kehilangan lagi."

"Ada yang tau kemana Sasuke-kun pergi?"

Hinata dapat mendengar semua kegaduhan di luar. Sedikit heran, apa yang mereka inginkan dari ayam ini? Apa mereka fansnya? Terlepas dari siapa mereka, Hinata ingin protes.

"Apa yang.." Sasuke membekap mulutnya.

"Diam."

"Aku sedikit curiga. Bisakah kita memeriksa ruangan ini?"

"Kau yakin Sasuke-kun di dalam?"

"Firasatku mengatakan begitu."

"Hmph, baiklah."

Dengan cepat Sasuke menyeret Hinata.

Cklek.

"Sepi." Mereka tak tau jika Sasuke bersembunyi di balik pintu, bersama seorang gadis.

"Tak ada orang di sini."

Hinata terhimpit antara dinding dan Sasuke. Ia bisa mencium aroma tubuh Sasuke dengan jarak sedekat itu. Membuat jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang. Jika bukan di balik pintu sudah pasti Sasuke bisa melihat wajahnya yang merah padam.

"Ayo kita pergi." Detik berikutnya pintu di tutup. Sasuke mengambil jarak dan Hinata bisa barnafas lega.

"Bicaralah." Hinata melemparkan pandangan bertanya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan." Ah, benar, ia jadi lupa. Mengambil nafas untuk menenangkan gemuruh jantung yang tersisa.

"Ini tentang perjodohan kita." Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Kau harus membantuku membatalkan perjodohan."

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya."

"Apa kau suka di paksa begitu? Kau tidak ingin menikah dengan orang yang kau cintai?"

"Kau benar benar ingin membatalkannya?"

"Tentu saja, aku tidak ingin menghabiskan sepanjang hidup dengan orang menyebalkan sepertimu." Sasuke terdiam, menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

"Baik. Akan kulakukan apa yang kau inginkan." Hinata terkesiap, sedikit tak percaya mendapat respon yang ia inginkan.

"Setelah kita melakukan sebuah permainan."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Ok, ini super kilat kan? Semoga ini udah ngejawab soal apa mereka nerima ato ga..**

 **Hontouni Arigatou buat yang udah review, fav ato follow.. aku sungguh terhura T-T ets, terharu maksudnya..**

 **Sekian dulu..^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

"Yap, sudah sampai," ujar Wolf bersemangat. Yuna dan timnya sedang berada di kawasan hutan untuk berlatih. Meningkatkan level player dan skill sangat di butuhkan.

"Sekarang siapa yang jadi umpan?" Tanya Grey, pemuda berkacamara hitam pada timnya. Serentak semua menunjuk ke arah Grin.

"Aku?" Semua anggota tim mengangguk cepat.

"Baiklah."

Beberapa menit kemudian para monster berdatangan. Tanpa basa basi mereka menyerang dengan skill masing masing.

"Itu, Wolf King," ujar Doll saat monster yang lebih besar muncul.

"Sial, dia sangat kuat kita bukan tandingannya."

"Wolf, mungkin kau bisa mengajaknya bicara," Grin menampakkan senyum khasnya.

"Yang benar saja, bodoh!"

"Sekarang bagaimana?"

"Sudah terlambat untuk mundur. Kita lawan saja."

"Grey, kau bercanda?"

"Tidak. Akan ada banyak player dengan level tinggi dan equipment yang kuat, jadi tidak ada salahnya."

"Aku setuju, lagi pula kita bisa dapat item bagus dari dia." Yuna bersiap menyerang, ia jadi bersemangat.

Sebagai serangan pembuka Ara selaku pemanggil monster memanggil skull monsters. Sementara itu penyerang jarak dekat Yuna, Wolf dan Grin mulai mendekat. Sebagai archier Grey juga aktif melakukan serangan. Mereka harus pandai pandai menjebak Wolf King, jika tidak mereka yang akan tamat.

"Wind Blast," serangan Grey cukup membuat HP Wolf King berkurang lagi dan hanya menyisakan 1/5. Yuna tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

"Yin Sword, Finishing Slash!"

"Sisakan aku, Blizzard Shower!"

BLAAR! Serangan terakhir dari Doll sebagai mage benar benar menghabisi Wolf King. Mereka bersorak dan Yuna benar benar senang ia mendapat skill baru. Setelah membagi item mereka beranjak pergi.

"Aku ingin tau seperti apa pertandingannya," ujar Ara.

"Ku dengar ada tiga babak sebelum final. Babak pertama peserta di bagi menjadi beberapa grup dan akan dilakukan tim vs tim, hanya ada satu tim pemenang dari masing masing grup. Babak kedua, pvp (player vs player) jadi kita tidak bertanding bersama. Tapi yang sulit, jika satu teman tim kalah tidak bisa maju ke babak berikutnya. Babak ketiga, tim yang lolos akan di kumpulkan dalam satu arena dan bertarung tanpa ada ketentuan."

"Seperti perang."

'Timku tidak boleh kalah dari tim Sasuke. Sedikit mustahil tapi tidak ada jalan lain hanya ini kesempatanku membatalkan pertunangan. Aku harus berusaha.'

.

.

"Wow!" Doll takjub dengan banyaknya penonton yang hadir di arena pertandingan yang mirip dengan stadion sepak bola.

"Tidak hanya penonton, tim yang bertanding bisa sampai lima ribu." Wolf menambahkan.

"L-lima ribu?" Yuna tergagap, ia akan berkompetisi dengan orang sebanyak itu?

"Aku jadi gugup."

"Beruntung kita dapat jadwal di ronde ke tiga." Grin menimpali, sekedar meringankan sedikit kegugupan.

"Yeah, sambil menunggu kita bisa melihat tim yang bertanding."

"Manfaatkan untuk mempelajari serangan mereka." Grey mengingatkan, pemuda ini memang pantas sebagai ketua tim.

"Hey pertandingannya akan di mulai!" Teriakkan Ara membuat anggota tim lainnya spontan melihat ke arena. Arena telah di bagi menjadi beberapa bagian, mengingat banyaknya tim yang ada cara itu efektif untuk menyingkat waktu. Komentator memperkenalkan kedua tim yang baru memasuki arena.

'Sasuke'

"Kalian lihat laki laki raven itu." Grey mengarahkan telunjuk pada orang yang di maksud.

"Kita harus ekstra waspada, dia dijuluki cold-blooded warrior, alasannya kalian akan tau nanti."

"Kudengar ia juga di gilai banyak wanita," itu tambahan tidak penting dari Wolf.

Tim Cloud, Dark Shadow memiliki tiga penyerang jarak dekat dan tiga penyerang jarak jauh. Sedangkan tim lawan hanya memiliki dua penyerang jarak jauh satu archier dan satu mage, yang lain warrior. Pertarungan dimulai, belum sampai sepuluh menit, empat warrior lawan terlihat kepayahan, gadis archier mencoba membantu setiap ada kesempatan, namun ia juga bertarung dengan archier Dark Shadow. Dalam keadaan seperti ini peran mage sangat di butuhkan, tapi gadis mage itu hanya diam memandangi Cloud.

'Apa apaan dia bukannya melakukan sesuatu malah diam memandangi Sasuke.'

"Hey Elisa, lakukan sesuatu!" Teriak gadis archier geram.

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau aku menyakiti Cloud?"

"Bodoh! Kita akan kalah!" Empat warrior di garis depan sudah tamat. Gadis archier masih terus bertarung dengan archier dari Dark Shadow, ia tau akan di gempur dari segala sisi, tapi bertempur sampai akhir adalah sebuah kehormatan baginya.

"!" Gadis itu terbelalak, Cloud berhasil mendekat saat perhatiannya masih terfokus pada lawan yang lain. Seorang archier memiliki pertahanan jarak dekat yang minim, tak memakan waktu lama Cloud menghabisinya. Tinggal satu orang.

"Aku menyerah, aku milikmu sekarang, kau bisa lakukan apa saja padaku Cloud-sama." Elisa memeluk Cloud manja, cara menyerah yang memuakkan.

"Apa saja." Cloud menatap gadis itu, tatapan yang mempesona.

"Ya, apa saja."

Jleb! Darah segar mengucur dari tubuh gadis itu, membasahi armornya. Gadis itu tak pernah menyangka akan di serang setelah menyatakan kekalahan.

"A.. ap-apa.."

"Kau bilang apa saja bukan?"

SRATZH! Tak cukup dengan menusuk, Cloud menebas gadis itu tanpa ampun. Darah sampai terciprat ke wajahnya, ia sangat menyukainya. Itu lebih sadis dari yang ia lakukan pada rekan rekan Elisa.

"Menjijikkan."

Hening, tak ada sorak sorai dari penonton. Detik kemudian suara komentator yang mengumumkan pemenang berhasil memecah keheningan. Dan sorak sorai penonton terdengar.

"Cloud! Cloud! Cloud!"

"Wah, dia menggunakan ketampanannya dengan baik."

'D-dia mengerikan.'

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: gimana? kilat kan? gomen karena yang ini malah ga ada adegan SH #pundung..**

 **lebih panjang? aduh, kayaknya ga bisa :'(**

 **soal permainan apa, liat aja nanti #nyengir**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

.

.

.

.

Arena pertandingan betul betul ramai saat ini. Sorak sorai penonton yang memekakkan telinga, menyemangati tim jagoan masing masing. Mereka tak kalah dari dari suporter sepak bola. Yuna dan tim, Phoenix baru memasuki arena pertandingan. Hampir tak percaya jika mereka bisa sampai di sini, grand final. Yuna mengepalkan tangannya.

'Tinggal selangkah lagi.'

Bel di bunyikan, tanda pertandingan di mulai.

"Lakukan seperti rencana kita." Grey memberi komando pertama. Beberapa tim mulai bergerak menyerang satu sama lain. Doll mengangkat tangan kirinya, memejamkan mata untuk berkonsentrasi. Cahaya biru berpendar dari tangannya. Semakin meluas dan mengelilingi mereka, membentuk sebuah perisai. Perisai Mana. Seperti rencana, mereka berlindung selagi yang lain melakukan penyerangan dan Doll akan melepaskan perisai saat satu atau dua tim yang tersisa. Terdengar pengecut memang, tapi dengan ini mereka bisa menghemat tenaga dan mengurangi persentase kekalahan tentunya.

Lima belas menit telah berlalu. Doll menggerakkan tangan seperti menghancurkan benda dalam genggaman. Seketika perisai hancur seperti kaca. Ini saatnya bagi mereka. Masih tersisa tiga orang dari tim lain, tapi itu bukan masalah. Sekali serang langsung beres. Masalahnya adalah Dark Shadow. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang HPnya berkurang. Sepertinya mereka juga menghindari penyerangan. Yuna menelan ludah. Sedikit ketakutan terselip di benaknya.

'Sejak awal, aku bodoh telah menyetujui permainan ini. Sekarang tak ada kesempatan untuk mundur, dan tak ada waktu untuk takut. Aku akan melawannya!'

Teman temannya sudah bergerak menyerang. Hanya ia dan Cloud yang masih terdiam, saling melempar tatapan. Kedua tim memiliki anggota yang sama tiga penyerang jarak dekat dan tiga lainnya penyerang jarak jauh. Sedikit sulit untuk melakukan kerja sama tim. Apalagi Dark Shadow memiliki level lebih tinggi. Kemungkinan mereka akan bergerak satu lawan satu. Yuna mengarahkan Yin Sword miliknya, bersiap menyerang.

"Menyerah saja Hyuuga."

"Tidak akan, Uchiha."

"Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku."

"Aku tak akan pernah tau sebelum aku mencobanya." Kepercayaan dirinya telah sempurna kembali.

Trang! Trang! Pertempuran dimulai.

"Keras kepala."

Yuna mengeratkan pagangan pada swordsnya, menekan pedang milik Cloud dengan sekuat tenaga. "Masa bodoh, aku tak akan menyerah begitu saja."

"Fire Blade" Pedang Cloud di selimuti api dan itu cukup membuat Yuna terpental.

"Sudah ku katakan, menyerahlah."

"Terlalu cepat seribu tahun untuk itu." Yuna bangkit dan menerjangnya. Trang! Trang!

"Sonic Slash." Hanya sedikit dari serangannya yang mengenai Cloud. Hanya sebatas goresan di lengan.

"Jika itu yang kau inginkan aku tak akan menahan diri lagi."

"Aku juga tidak segan menghabisimu."

Cloud tersenyum sinis. "Lakukan jika kau bisa."

Mereka kembali bertarung, saling melayangkan serangan, memukul dan menusuk. Dalam pertarungan ini Yuna telah kehilangan 1/2 HPnya sedangkan Cloud, ia hampir tak dapat di sentuh.

"!" Pedang Yuna terlempar jauh ke tepi arena, dan di belakang Cloud, archier Dark Shadow membidiknya.

"Freezing Arrow." Panah Es dengan dua ujung lancip melayang ke arahnya. Ia terdesak, tamat sudah.

"Wind Blast." Panah yang berputar itu berhasil menghancurkannya. Bidikan jitu dari Grey. Tadi itu nyaris saja.

"Cepat ambil pedangmu, akan ku urus orang itu." PM dari Grey. Setelah mengucap terima kasih lewat PM, Yuna berlari mengambil pedangnya namun Cloud mengejarnya. Tiba tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

"Menu!" Hologram persegi muncul di depannya, masih sambil berlari ia mengambil potion dari sana dan meminumnya.

Hup, dapat. Yuna berbalik, melakukan sliding tackle dan menyerang secara bersamaan.

"Blizzard Shower!"

"Lightning Shower!"

Suara kedua mage berhasil mengalihkan seluruh perhatian. Skill mereka bisa bertabrakan, dan itu bisa menghancurkan arena pertandingan.

"Fire Wall." Yuna terbelalak, Cloud melindunginya dari ledakan.

'S-sasuke..'

Benar saja, arena hancur, beruntung tak mengenai penonton. Hanya tersisa Cloud dan Yuna di arena, bisa di pastikan semua anggota tim mereka tamat.

Cloud berbalik. "Bloody.," Yuna terkesiap, "Wave."

Itu adalah serangan dua kali berturut turut. Yuna tidak siap dengan serangan itu, posisinya yang masih bertumpu pada satu kaki juga sedikit menyulitkannya untuk menghalau serangan. Tebasan pertama mungkin berhasil ia halau meski tak sempurna, tapi tidak pada tebasan kedua yang membiat ia kehilangan hampir 2/5 HPnya tak salah jika di namakan demikian.

"Aku tak akan menyerah! Triple Swing!"

Trang! Trang! Trang! Pertarungan kembali memanas.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu. Yuna telah kehilangan 5/3 dari HPnya sedangkan Cloud masih tersisa 1/4 HP.

'Sial! Aku tak punya kesempatan memulihkan HP.'

Yuna berlari menerjang Cloud hendak melakukan Finishing Slash. Tapi Cloud lebih cepat. Yuna melengkungkan tubuhnya ke belakang untuk menghindari serangan. Ia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, namun sayang pedang Cloud telah menunggu tepat di depan leher sedang pemiliknya telah berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Belum sempat ia berfikir Cloud menarik wajahnya menoleh ke belakang dan..

CUP..

Ciuman tepat di bibirnya. Penonton riuh. Yuna tak pernah siap di serang seperti itu. Perasaannya campur aduk, ia tak dapat berfikir jernih. Wajahnya memerah hebat. Pedangnya terjatuh, satu satunya pertahanan miliknya. Jika bukan karena ciuman Cloud mungkin menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Sekali hunjaman pedang lebih dari cukup membuat Yuna tamat. Dia licik bukan.

.

.

"Cepat katakan apa yang kau inginkan Cloud-sama." Nada bicara Hinata sarat dengan kejengkelan. Mereka sedang berbicara di koridor Fakultas yang telah sepi sejak 25 menit yang lalu.

"Katakan bahwa kau menerima perjodohan dan.," Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Katakan juga bahwa kau mencintaiku saat pertemuan nanti malam."

"APA?! Yang benar saja, aku tidak mau!" Hinata protes, itu benar benar berlawanan dengan apa yang ia inginkan sebelumnya.

"Tidak terima protes. Kau sendiri yang bersedia. Apa perlu ku ingatkan?"

"Argh., baik, baik akan ku lakukan." Hinata bersidekap, ia menggembungkan pipinya sebal.

"Dan.," Sasuke mengeliminasi jarak antara keduanya.

CUP.. Dan mencuri sebuah kecupan. "Sampai nanti."

'Dia benar benar!'

 **'The End'**

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: haaai..^^ maaf ya, aku hampir lupa sama fic ini..**

 **kok udah selesai? hihi.. aku takut discontinue kalo panjang panjang.. #pundung**

 **maaf juga kalo fic ini pendek.. aku kehabisan stok kata kata T-T**

 **terimakasih banyak buat yang review, fav, atau follow..^^ #hug**

 **Special thank's for:**

 **Nurul851, Cahya Uchiha, hyacinth uchiha, Ella9601, , Euiko Katayanagi, HNisa Sahina, Hanao Himeka, Linevy Hime-chan, Ucihaii, hyacinth uchiha, lightning69, onyx dark blue, Green Oshu, Moyahime, gete-virus, saia shiki, uchihabungsu98.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **salam**

 **arisa^^**


End file.
